Une journée à la plage
by SupercatGrant
Summary: One-Shot. Cat et Kara profitent d'une journée à la plage de Midvale entourées de leurs amis.


«Je t'avais dit que ça serait une bonne idée !»

Pour simple réponse, Cat secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle et Kara étaient assises côté à côté, regardant leur petit groupe jouer dans l'eau. Carter était sur les épaules d'Alex, tandis que Maggie tentait de les faire tomber, tout en faisant attention, sous le regard attentif de Winn, James et Hank. Eliza, elle, lisait un livre, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

«Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes cet endroit depuis toujours, _dit Cat_

\- J'ai grandit ici, c'est le meilleur endroit où je pouvais atterrir, sans mauvais jeux de mots, _rit Kara sans détourner son attention de ses amis._ On fait ça tous les ans, _continua Kara_. Il ne manquait plus que Carter et toi, _finit-elle par dire tournant son visage vers sa petite amie._

\- Et Maggie, _rajouta Alex en venant s'asseoir entre les deux femmes_

\- Alex, non ! _S'exclama Cat totalement trempée par la proximité d'Alex_

\- Oups, _s'excusa faussement la brune sans cacher un léger sourire_

\- Tu sais qu'elle va se venger ? _Dit Kara toute son attention revenue sur les deux femmes_

\- Mini Cat ? Je n'ai pas peur, _défia Alex_.»

Cependant, Alex n'avait pas vu que Cat et Kara avaient toutes deux une bouteille d'eau qu'elles renversèrent sur les cheveux, anciennement secs, d'Alex.

«Alors là, _cria Alex en se relevant rapidement_

\- Ne jamais provoquer deux femmes, _rit Cat_

\- Je vais te tuer, Kara Danvers Zor-El !

\- Ah oui ? _Dit Kara la tête penchée sur le côté_

\- Oui bon d'accord il est possible que tu me tues avant que je le fasse, mais je peux toujours essayer !»

C'est ainsi qu'Alex se retrouva écrasée sur sa sœur, la prenant dans une étreinte bien mouillée. Mais étant à l'abris des regards, Kara se souleva et plongea dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin avec Alex dans ses bras, provoquant le rire de toutes les personnes présentes.

Eliza en profita pour venir s'installer à côté de Cat.

«Vous ne les rejoignez pas ? _Demanda-t-elle_

\- Disons que j'ai peur, non seulement des hauteurs, mais également des profondeurs, _rigola Cat._

\- Kara pourrait vous aider là dessus, _sourit-elle_

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfère qu'elle profite du moment avec ses amis et sa famille, elle aura tout le temps de m'aider plus tard.

\- Vous êtes la famille aussi Cat, vous et Carter _, dit Eliza en serrant légèrement la main de sa belle fille_

\- Merci, _sourit Cat sincèrement._

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? _S'exclama_ _Kara joyeuse en s'appuyant sur sa mère_

\- C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas entendre chérie, _rigola Eliza_ , va plutôt t'appuyer sur Cat, tu es trempée ! _Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille_ »

Profitant de l'inattention de sa patronne, Kara s'allongea sur Cat, en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser.

«Kara je te déteste ! _Cria Cat sous le regard amusé d'Eliza et de leurs amis interpellés par le cri_

\- Oh non c'est faux, _souffla Kara à l'oreille de Cat_

\- Là tout de suite maintenant, si ! _Dit-elle, cessant de se débattre_

\- C'est fauuuux, _chantonna Kara en s'asseyant sur les jambes de Cat tandis que celle ci se redressa sur ses coudes_

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi, _sourit légèrement Cat_

\- J'ai une valeur sûre pour le savoir !»

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Kara déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Cat, qui souffla sous la tendresse du moment et déposa ses mains sur la nuque de Kara.

«Tu vois, tu m'aimes, _rit Kara en se laissant tomber à côté de Cat_

\- Pas besoin d'être journaliste pour le savoir, _grommela Cat sous les regards amusés d'Eliza et Kara_

\- Bon, vous venez dans l'eau ? _Proposa Kara à Eliza et Cat_

\- Plus tard ? _Dit Eliza_

\- Je reste avec Eliza, _rajouta Cat_

\- Non Cat, vous devriez y aller, _sourit Eliza_ »

C'est ainsi que Cat se retrouva dans l'eau, dans les bras de Kara, jouant avec son fils et tous les autres qui s'étaient joint à eux. Et elle n'échangerait ces moments pour rien au monde.


End file.
